


Special to Me

by Sarcastic_Black_Cat



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Black_Cat/pseuds/Sarcastic_Black_Cat
Summary: After continuously getting nowhere with Yumi, Ulrich decides to move on and realizes that he's very much into a certain blond.
Relationships: Odd Della Robbia/Ulrich Stern
Kudos: 17





	Special to Me

Ulrich wanted to scream. He'd made no progress with Yumi, and considering giving up. Every day was the same: watch her with someone else, get jealous, confront her, get nowhere. He'd been feeling strange around Odd too. 

Walking back to the room they shared, he found that he felt like giving up after all. He wasn't sure why he was feeling the way he was around his best friend, deciding to look for answers. 

Odd happened to walk in before he could look online, and Ulrich decided to ask instead. "Hey Odd?"  
"What's up?" was the response. Ulrich flushed red before asking,"Have you ever...felt attracted to a boy?"  
Odd just stared for a few seconds and Ulrich felt like bolting. "Never mind, just forget it." 

The blond finally spoke. "Actually I have. Why?" His dark haired roommate took a few seconds. "Because I think that's what I've been feeling. I've decided to move on from Yumi; we're not getting anywhere, constantly going in circles. I've been thinking about someone else lately."

Odd just stared, dumbfounded. "Giving up? Who are you and what have you done with Ulrich? You've been fixed on her for forever!" He was met with a glare. "You heard me." Odd sat down on his bed. "Well, who is it?"

Ulrich was afraid to reveal that it was Odd on his mind; not sure he could take rejection again. He decided to take the chance. "I want to tell you, but at the same time I don't. The part that wants to is stronger. So..."

Odd couldn't take the suspense and snapped, "Just tell me!" 

"It's you, Odd. You're the one I've been thinking of lately." Ulrich laid down on his bed, facing away from the blond, not wanting to face him when he gets rejected.

Odd sat in stunned silence, at least until his dark haired friend/crush spoke again. "I get you're probably thinking of rejecting me, but you could at least say something." 

The blond snapped out of his thoughts and responded, "Like hell I'm going to reject you! Anyone who would turn you down doesn't understand just how great a person you are. I like you too you know. You were my first real friend here, and even though you still aren't the most open I don't think there's anyone else I'd want to be with."

Ulrich turned bright red and turned to his other side, facing his roommate. "I didn't realize you felt that highly of me."

Odd laughed; Ulrich decided he liked that sound. "Well, now you do! So...are we dating? We should." The brunette agreed, but was a bit unsure of what the others would think. 

"I'm a little nervous about bringing it up with the others, but I don't think we should keep it from them. We'll tell them tomorrow." And with that said, Ulrich got up, moving towards his boyfriend's side of the room, and pressed their mouths together solidifying their relationship. 

The two revealed their relationship the next day. Yumi was slightly unhappy about it but agreed with Ulrich that they weren't getting anywhere and were better as friends. (They were all surprised to learn who made the first move, but Ulrich didn't take offense to it. He was just as shocked.)


End file.
